vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiki (Wonderful World)
Summary Kiki is a Playable Character in Wonderful World. She is at the end of the shelling family. Recently, since the world has become peaceful, her kin live ordinary lives as usual for ordinary people. The daughter of the spring leaves family who lives with youkai, but it is typical that they are on good terms with each other. It is a role playing a partner of badness by acting together well. Kiki adores a cool ninja, she usually behave cool, but she is a little crybaby. As soon as unexpected things happen, Kiki will start a penetration with teary eyes. she is extremely anxious about the low height and she is wearing thick bottom clogs to show it even a little. Suddenly, she was brought to Sasari, she was brought to a foreign ship, and came across the continent while she could not understand her translation. Since the stowaway broke and one person was caught, it is now released, acting looking for a staggering Sasari. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Kiki Sayabasiri (Yuuko Sagaki when referring to her in Kanji.) Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Kunoichi in-training, Lovable Loser/Hetare, crybaby, Amazing ninja in secret, Pro Japanese. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Jutsu Manipulation, Ninjato Mastery, Galloping, Can make clones Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this..) Stamina Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Extended melee range with Small Bee, farther with other moves. Standard Equipment: *'Small Bee:' A Ninjato, or Ninja knife, typically used for training of Sayabashi Clan Students. Intelligence: Average (Sasari is smarter, and Kiki is just a student.) Weaknesses: Hetare (JP for Loser), total crybaby, Feats: Kiki is very powerful physiques wise, has a wide array of moves, and is a prodigy as a Kunoichi. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Ninjutsu:' With this, she can run at speeds nobody would think an In-Training Kunoichi would... Such examples include bouncing off walls; going through them like it's nothing, teleporting, even shadow clones. *'Galloping:' Kiki's First Original Ability. One of Kiki's most important moves. It can be cancelled into another appropriate move, start combos right after, or even go head on if masochistic. *'Lightning Lightning:' Kiki's First EX Ability. A faster version of Galloping with the same qualities. *'Fluid Surgery:' Skills can be cancelled up to two times. *'Flow Migration Surgery:' Double Jump, & Air Dash can't be intertwined. *'Hien Nishiki:' Kiki's other Original Ability. Allows her to wallbounce after using Hien. *'Hien Reform:' Kiki's Second EX Ability. During either before Eagle Personality's kick, or Bird of Paradise's pause, Kiki can teleport right behind the opponent instantaneously. *'Hien Sanshiki:' Kiki's final EX Ability. Allows her to walljump from one end to the other side of the screen, also after using Hien. *'Rapid Fire Thrust:' Special that requires Galloping to use. A stab that does a surprise hit. *'Circle Moon:' Gallop Move. Kiki slashes in a circular motion of the attack. Air OK outside of Gallop. *'Water Surface Slash:' Gallop Move. Low version of Rapid Fire Thrust that attacks the feet. *'Kanagi:' Gallop Move. Basically an aerial version of Circle Moon but sending the opponent to the ground instead. *'Heat Haze:' Gallop Move. Sets up a combo by going through the opponent right behind them. *'Hien:' Gallop Move. Jumps Backward for more breathing room; can be cancelled into Hien-Nishiki to get to the other side quicker. It can also be cancelled into Hien-Sanshiki to teleport across the arena. *'Eagle Personality:' Air only. Diagonal Kick that goes downward. *'Bird of Paradise:' Air only. Horizontal Kick. *'Hammer Dropped:' Air only. Axe Kick. *'3 Applications Pass:' Kiki throws from the head via the feet. Can be used as a replacement move instead of a three special combo leading to Heavy Rain Moonlight Slash. *'Meteor Shower:' Command Grab that sends the foe sky-high, and crushes the opponent after the drop. This can lead up to Heavy Rain Moonlight Slash. *'Strange Character:' Kiki's Counter. Creates a barrel as a decoy, while Kiki jumps out of the attack. She can followup with Heavy Rain Moonlight Slash. *'Heavy Rain Moonlight Slash:' Kiki's Finish Skill. Only possible after connecting 3 Specials in one combo, or using 3 Applications Pass, Meteor Shower, or Strange Character beforehand. If the attack connects, Multiple Silhouettes of Kiki attack through the opponent at all angles at Hypersonic Speed, then the real Kiki does a final slash through the opponent. All while the Full Moon is beaming at them. Stats *'Height:' 135cm *'Weight:' 34kg *'Likes:' Japanese Food *'Hates:' Western Food *'Values:' Thick Clogs Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7